


All Hail the Admin

by MistyEyedCrow



Series: Badmin / Ladmin Adventures [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Grian always gets wings so i take them away!, Grian's house serves a purpose, I read the title in skimm's voice, Xisuma is here to save the day, Xisuma needs sleep, area 77 has done it again, don't ask me how it works i was tired, don't disrespect the admin, fluffiest story I've written so far, he has the POWER, not horror though, they become hybrids momentarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedCrow/pseuds/MistyEyedCrow
Summary: It's a quarter past 11. Xisuma is working on his admin screens, checking in on the state of the Area 77 duo. He's exhausted, ready to go to bed at any moment, until he stumbles upon redacted coding that doesn't look like his.All he has to do is to work around the redaction and he's free to sleep, right?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Badmin / Ladmin Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641946
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	All Hail the Admin

It's a quarter past 11, and his eyes are closing.

Shifting his footing momentarily, he tugged the dim swinging lantern closer towards him, avoiding the hot metal bits of the frame. The words on the holographic screen seemed to blur and shift as he yawned, as if running from his line of sight. Forcefully blinking the fatigue away, he scrolled determinedly through the pages of code, deep in thought. 

He knew the moment he sat down, he'd be done for. A deep ache in his bones threatened to pull him down towards the comfortable space he'd created over the months. Pillows, blankets, anything he'd managed to salvage from the lower floors of Grian's crazy build lined the floor beneath him, a tempting call in his exhaustion. 

Still, he was determined to get to the bottom of the issue.

Resisting the urge to lean or bang his head against the wall, he shifted through the pages of code slower now, searching for something specific. He let out a victorious smile as he stopped scrolling, finally finding what he was looking for.

The Hermit Files.

He opened it, watching with a sense of nostalgia as every hermit's name, past and present, popped up in front of him. Ever since the whole Area 77 thing, Xisuma had felt like something was off, like something had happened without his knowledge. He'd questioned Doc and Scar, but they denied everything, and sending Cub in produced nothing of use. Still, an innocent man would have no reason to destroy Cub's surveillance drones, right?

Pulling up both Doc and Scar's files, he scanned the lines, noting with a hint of relief that they were both healthy even after all those odd experiments he'd heard rumours of. Then he paused, squinting at one untitled folder, out of place from his usual neat filing system. Opening it, he noticed a black bar covering several lines of codes, as if someone did a sort of shoddy patch up work. 

Whoever did it covered their tracks well, preventing him from seeing what the code said without overriding the redacted command. Whoever did it should have known that that wouldn't be enough to stop him. Squinting, he began the lengthy process of untangling the code from the cover-up, hoping the code would survive his insistant prodding.

It didn't, but at least whatever it was was active now. And nothing drastic seemed to have happened, which meant it was probably safe.

Glancing out of the trapdoor window, he noted that the moon was higher now, later into the night. Releasing another yawn, he soon found himself unwilling to continue his search for whatever that code meant. Plus, it was Doc and Scar, how bad could it be? It was probably nothing, just something small for tomorrow's Xisuma to deal with. Falling back against the cushioned bedding, all he could do was wave his admin screens away hastily, feeling the fatigue sink in quickly.

It's a quarter to 1, and his eyes are closed.

\-----

He wasn't sure exactly what woke him up, the shoutings from outside the building, or the constant beeping from his communicator. Stirring groggily from his slumber, he rose slowly from the hard thing he'd been lying on, rubbing his head as the shouting persisted. Yawning, he raised his admin screens once more, lazily flicking his messages onto the projected screen. As he started reading, the words sank in, jolting him awake instantly.

[Rendog] Um... What just happened?  
[Grian] Oh my god, I can fly!  
[Mumbo Jumbo] We all can, Grian...  
[Grian] No, I have actual wings! Let me prove it to you!  
[Iskall85] Xisuma! Come to the 1.14 village!  
[Grian] I dint thimk Ican fly

Reading the words with wide eyes, he heard another 'ding!', seeing private messages from Doc pop up.

[Docm77] You didn't do what I think you did, right?  
[Docm77] ...you don't know what you've done  
[Docm77] Come to Area 77 asap

Racing to the window, he carefully squeezed through the trapdoor, struggling more than he did previously for some strange reason. Pushing off, he glided down lightly with his elytra, feeling a little bulky. At the bottom of the tower, he saw Iskall and Mumbo, holding different potions of healing to Grian.

Grian, who now sported a pair of large, chicken wings.

"What's the use of wings that can't fly!" He heard the familiar voice howl as he stumbled lightly on the grass, marching up to the architechs with a sinking feeling in his gut. Iskall and Mumbo seemed to be halfway between laughter and concern, watching the man and checking the potion doses they were feeding him.

"What happened? You fell off the house?" He asked, looking directly at Grian. He heard gasps from the other two but ignored them, more focused on the injured-but-healing hermit.

"Yeah, I just woke up with wings this morning and thought I could fly, but it seems like these can't..." Grian fell silent as he finally looked up, as if rendered speechless by something.

"Do you know why?" Now that he was awake, he was starting to link the weird code with the strange changes in the hermit, silently bashing himself for not checking who else were affected by the strange code last night. A strangled laugh came out of Grian's mouth, instantly raising his alert. "What's wrong?"

Grian shook his head, as if afraid of saying something wrong. "Have you seen yourself in a mirror yet?"

He shook his head, confused. Turning to the other two architechs, he noticed their shocked expressions, similar to Grian's. Something similar to unease settled in his stomach. "What's the matter?"

As if taking pity on him, Iskall piped up. "You're a turtle, dude."

His hands immedietely flew to his back, knocking against a hard shell that he only just realised was throwing him a little off balance. Falling silent, he just looked at the other two architechs, who seemed to be completely fine, aside from the utter confusion on their faces.

"...We need to go to Area 77." He sighed, suddenly having heightened awareness of his elytra placement. He didn't think he could fly this way. "I think they did something."

Getting up shakily with Iskall's help, Grian flapped his wings, shaking off the dirt. "Sure! Just..." He pause, curiosity interjected in his tone. "Will you carry me there?"

With an exasperated sigh, Xisuma walked on forth, hearing the others scuttle after him with slight hesitation. With the shell blocking his usual elytra placement, he wasn't sure if flying would be a good idea, even if gliding worked before. And he was not about to crawl and let Grian sit on his back. So, they would walk to Area 77. 

Or at least, that was his thought until he felt a pair of hands scoop him up from under his arms, swooping into the air. A quick glance at the sleeves revealed that it was Iskall carrying him, rockets clutched tightly in his grip. Choosing not to complain for once, he relaxed in Iskall's grip, watching the landscape fly by them.

Soon enough, they saw the looming shape of Doc's raid farm up ahead, flying by it to see some familiar figures on the airstrip. Landing lightly on his feet, Iskall let Xisuma down, who muttered a quiet 'thanks' before walking towards the group, Grian by his side and the two following behind quietly.

Scar looked up at their approach, looking more resigned than amused. It seemed like he was affected as well, his own cat ears twitching, tail standing up straight. "Hi X, Grian... great that's everyone's here..."

Taking that moment, he studied the other hermits in the group, noting whatever happened to each of them. Ren, with wolf paws, ears and tail. Cleo, with colourful wings that reminded him of a parrot's. Zedaph with sheep hooves on his feet and horns, leaning on a normal Impulse for balance. Bdubs looking more centaur than human, with an excited Keralis on his back. Whatever the Area 77 duo did, it seemed to affect only some of the hermit, and he couldn't decide if that was more worrying or not.

"Where's Doc?" He asked, not spotting the other in their little group. For the first time since he'd arrived, Scar cracked a little smile, holding back his grin. 

"You'll see when we get in there..." At his cryptic words, Scar turned and marched off towards one of the hangars, the ragtag group of hermits at his tail...literally. Iskall and Mumbo followed them out of curiosity now, and few thoughts were passing him mind other than what exactly happened to Doc.

Upon entering the hangar, he realised it was completely dark, save for the lit door at the end of the corridor. Scar had closed the door behind them. Before he could comment on it, a deep growl echoed around them, threateningly.

"Any of you laugh and we won't be helping you." Doc's voice was pitched deeper, in a way he only did when he wanted to be scary. Even more curious now, he looked over to where the voice came from, holding back a laugh when the light turned on.

Tough, menacing Doc, adorned with fox ears and a fox tail. And, clutching a trident in his hands, trying his best to look intimidating.

He wasn't sure who exactly whistled first, Bdubs or Ren, but soon enough everyone was laughing heartily at the sight. Even Scar grinned, seeing Doc get embarrassed by the laughter, hiding his blush behind his hands. Grian, the ever impulsive hermit, ran forward, poking Doc's ears. "Aww, you look so cute!"

That got all the hermits laughing again, though Doc looked more resigned than annoyed, allowing Grian to feel his bushy tail. As the laughter died down, Xisuma walked forward, towards the duo of Area 77.

"This is funny and all, but what happened?" The two looked at each other for a moment, before visibly relenting.

"We were trying to see what would happen if we messed with our body composition, like what if we deleted part of Doc's creeper composition. Well, it worked a little..." Scar started carefully.

Doc sighed, tail flicking nervously. "Whatever part I deleted left a visible gap in my arm, like someone scooped out that 1% from my flesh. In our panic... we might have written the wrong phrase back in and set the command to all?"

"Essentially, everyone on the server and in our vicinity at that time got hit with it. But it was at night, so we managed to negate it by morning. Or...so we thought." Scar finished, nervously playing with his fingers.

Xisuma pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back a deep sigh. The rest of the hermits looked equal parts of horrified and confused, but Xisuma understood exactly what Doc meant.

"Where's the wound?" He asked, the only thing he still didn't get. If Doc wrote the wrong command, the wound should still exist.

Doc wordlessly rolled up his sleeve, showing a small metal piece out of place in the top of his arm. Removing it, he revealed a tender looking piece of skin, much to the hermit's grimaces. Nodding, Xisuma pulled up his admin screens, shifting back to the wrong lines of code.

"First of all...can I hear a promise to never mess with your coding again?" Doc and Scar shared a long look, before nodding.

"Verbally?" He tried again.

"We promise not to intentionally harm any of the hermits through coding." Doc and Scar said evenly, prompting a sharp look from him.

He was never going to get a straight answer.

"Well then..." He smiled, keying in his own codes to counteract the invisible coding. "Keralis, you might want to get down."

Without futher warning, he marked to coding true, feeling a brief pain run down his back before disappearing. Quickly feeling along his back, he smiled, finding no turtle shell on him.

Looking around, he saw Keralis sprawled on the floor, as if having hastily jumped off Bdubs. Cleo and Grian were also massaging their backs, grimacing. Bdubs, Ren and Zedaph seemed to be in the most pain, rubbing their sore legs with barely veiled pain.

"I'm going to miss those wings..." Cleo lamented, looking at the one colourful feather that fell on the ground. Beside her, Grian scoffed, looking at the white feather in his hands.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't even fly! That's like the worst punishment for something I didn't even do!" Grian grumbled, only relaxing when Iskall and Mumbo hugged him from behind. 

"Umm...X? Something went wrong?" Xisuma turned, seeing Doc and Scar still with their tails and ears. Smiling, he pressed a little button in the corner of the screen, before closing his admin screens with a flourish.

"Nothing's wrong, just a little reminder for...let's say a week?"

"Xisuma!" Narrowly missing the trident throw, he shot to the air, darting out of of the now open hangar, courtesy of Impulse, with a laugh.

"Make that two weeks!" He shouted back, rising to the skies and leaving behind a livid Doc on the ground, shaking his trident fervently.

He wondered what the other hermits would do with the picture of Doc and Scar he now possessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god i just had an idea of like- you know how Grian was mentioning his lack of projects/ideas to work on? WHAT IF he went to every district in hermitcract and just built something so small and so normal no one would even suspect it, like a pile of rubble off a broken building in the industrial district or something equally small, but like it's not a crazy big project and yet he still manages to build something in every district???? I'm like so pumped for an idea that will probably never happen xD
> 
> and honestly I'm all for the thought of different hermits commandering small sections of Grian's 1.14 village house for themselves 
> 
> "a tender looking piece of skin" made me think of chicken tenders for a second and I was so disgusted i left the story for a while :")
> 
> hope you enjoyed this idea that slapped me out of nowhere at 1am!


End file.
